Rhonda Singh
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta | death_date = | death_place = Calgary, Alberta | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mildred Burke | debut = January 4, 1979 | retired = 2000 }} Rhonda Singh (February 21, 1961 - July 27, 2001) was a Canadian professional wrestler. After training with Mildred Burke, she wrestled in Japan under the name Monster Ripper. In 1987, she returned to Canada and began working with Stampede Wrestling, where she was their first Stampede Women's Champion. In 1995, she worked in the World Wrestling Federation as the comedic character Bertha Faye, winning the WWF Women's Championship. She also wrestled in World Championship Wrestling to help generate interest in their women's division. She died in 2001 from undisclosed medical problems, although some sources indicate she may have committed suicide. Career United States In 1995, Sing was contacted by the World Wrestling Federation to help their fledgling women's division. She, however, was repackaged as Bertha Faye, a comedic character who lived in a trailer park and dated Harvey Wippleman. WWF management originally wanted her to have an on-screen feud with Bull Nakano, but there was a change of plans after Nakano was charged with cocaine possession. Sing made her WWF debut on the April 3, 1995 episode of Monday Night Raw participating in a sneak attack on Alundra Blayze, making it appear as if Blayze's nose had been broken. At SummerSlam, Faye defeated Blayze for the WWF Women's Championship and held the title until the October 23, 1995 airing of Monday Night Raw, where Blayze regained the title. Fan interest in women's wrestling sunk once again as the year closed, and Sing tired of working there. Moreover, Faye was frustrated with her gimmick. WWF management asked her not to perform the same power moves as the male wrestlers, so instead, Faye was forced to act as comic relief. After a year with the company, Sing asked for a release from her contract. She briefly returned to Japan, but did not like the new system, which did not guarantee payouts. In late 1999 and early 2000, she worked with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) briefly and appeared on several telecasts to help generate interest in a women's division. She was also a contender for both the WCW Cruiserweight Championship and WCW Hardcore Championship. In addition to competing in matches using her Singh and Monster Ripper gimmicks, she also made a couple appearances with the Nitro Girls dance troupe as "Nitro Girl Beef" as comedic relief. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Big Bertha Bomb'' (Sitout powerbomb) **Splash *'Signature moves' **Body Avalanche **Gorilla press slam **Scoop slam **Seated senton *'Managers' **Harvey Wippleman *'Entrance themes' **"Sweet Lovin' Arms" (WWF) *'Nicknames' **"Queen of the Trailer Park" (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' :*WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Posthumous Award (2003) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Women's Championship (5 times) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Rhonda Singh profile * Rhonda Singh profile * Profile Category:2001 deaths Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1961 births Category:1979 debuts Category:2000 retirements Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Can-Am Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Alberta wrestlers